Jedi Confessions
by Rose DiVerona
Summary: In which Anakin tells Obi-Wan about the marriage and the baby...and the dream. "Revenge of the Sith" inserted scene.


A/N: This is my first "Star Wars" fanfic, though I love all six movies and all of the related books that I've read. Obi-Wan is my favorite character, but Anakin is right behind. I decided to write this one-shot based off both the movie and the book "Revenge of the Sith," in which Anakin tells Obi-Wan about he and Padme and the pregnancy. Meant to take place directly after Anakin has the first bad dream and talks with Padme about it.

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns it a lot more than I do.

* * *

**Jedi Confessions**

"Obi-Wan! _Obi-Wan_!"

Anakin Skywalker rapped sharply on the door of his former master's quarters, his face flushed and anxious.

The door opened.

"Come in!" Obi-Wan Kenobi's voice came from within.

Anakin hurried through the door and skidded to a stop before his friend, who was calmly contemplating the late-night sky outside the window. Obi-Wan turned, surprised, as Anakin's heavy breathing filled the room.

"Good heavens, Anakin, _why _have you been running?"

"I-I need your help," Anakin panted, slowly gathering his breath.

"Of course," Obi-Wan said, completely bemused. "With what?"

Anakin's shoulders fell in shame, and he looked at the floor.

"You aren't going to like it."

Obi-Wan frowned. "What do you mean?" When the younger Jedi remained silent, he pressed, "How can I help if I don't know what you need?"

Anakin began to pace. "You remember Senator Padme Amidala?"

"Yes, naturally." Obi-Wan swallowed, his eyes following Anakin's march. He didn't like where this was going.

"Well…after the battle on Geonosis…I escorted Padme back to Naboo."

"Yes…"

"And…and…and we got married!" Anakin blurted.

Obi-Wan shut his eyes, grimacing. He had suspected something of a similar nature for some time, but the news was still a blow.

"Oh."

"Please say something else!" Anakin pleaded, stopping before Obi-Wan and wringing his hands.

"Such as…?" Obi-Wan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Tell me you're furious with me!" Anakin walked about, waving his hands in the air wildly. "Say you hate me! _Anything_."

"But I don't hate you," Obi-Wan said mildly.

"Then what?"

"I'm…disappointed…in you," he said slowly.

"Great." Anakin suddenly dropped to the floor, putting his head in his hands.

"What?"

"Disappointed. That's worse than angry."

"Have you ever known me to be angry, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, smiling slightly.

"No." Anakin's reply was muffled, and for a moment, Obi-Wan saw his pupil as a little boy once more, frustrated after a failed lightsaber practice.

But then his vision cleared and he saw Anakin as he was; a young man, clearly seeking guidance.

He knelt next to his friend. "Why did you choose to tell me?" he asked softly.

Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan and sighed. "You're the only one I trust," he whispered.

Something inside the Jedi Master stirred. He was touched.

"That's very…thank you, Anakin," he said softly. "But why tonight?"

Anakin's eyes darkened, and Obi-Wan knew they were coming upon the true reason for the late night visit.

"Padme's…pregnant. She's going to have a baby."

Obi-Wan drew in a breath and sank to the floor as well.

"This," he muttered, "is a problem."

"Are you going to tell the rest of the Council?" Anakin asked anxiously, paling.

"I…I don't know. By all rights, I _should_…"

Anakin stood. "Then I-"

"…but I'm not going to."

The other froze.

"You aren't- but I- I broke the Jedi Code!"

Obi-Wan shrugged and stood as well.

"Perhaps. But what would be gained by my telling the Council about this? You would be expelled from the Order, Padme would be asked to step down from her place in the Senate, and the child would be disgraced. It is much too late for me to rebuke you for your actions in this matter, Anakin. And I am no longer your Master – I'm your friend."

A smile slowly spread across Anakin's face.

"You'll keep our secret?"

"For as long as I can, I will help in any way possible."

"Thank you," Anakin said sincerely. "I-I can't tell you what this means to Padme and I. She's waiting; I should probably get back-" He started for the door, but Obi-Wan called him back.

"Anakin?"

The Knight turned. "Hm?"

"What else is bothering you?"

Anakin smiled. "Nothing, I-"

"Anakin." Obi-Wan folded his arms.

The grin melted; Anakin's fists clenched and unclenched. He sat on Obi-Wan's couch.

"I had a dream," he began.

Obi-Wan sat next to him. "Yes?"

"A nightmare. Like the ones I had about my mother before she died – I never told you about them, did I?"

His friend shook his head patiently.

"Before my mother died, I had nightmares about her. Her pain, her torture…her death. When I found her, it turned out that my visions were all true. And…tonight I had another. This time about Padme."

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked solemnly.

"She died in childbirth."

"…I see."

"Obi-Wan, I can't let this one come true. I can't lose her."

"Fear leads to anger, Anakin. And anger leads to-"

"Hate, I know!" Anakin jumped up and resumed pacing. "That's what Master Yoda always says. But I want to know what _you _say."

"Is Padme healthy?"

"Yes."

"And does she not have a good medical facility available for her use, and, if necessary, discretion?"

"Yes."

"Then I say you should not dwell on your dreams, Anakin."

"But my mother-"

"Sometimes you are extraordinarily unlike a Jedi," Obi-Wan said quietly.

Anakin's face reddened. "I love Padme, Obi-Wan! I thought that I could trust you to help us!"

"And I will help you. I _am _helping you. Anakin, death is a natural part of the Force."

Anakin turned away. "You _would _say that."

"But I don't think it is likely that Padme will die."

"How can you be sure?" Anakin spun around, his face twisted in agony.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. He stood. "Anakin," he said gently, "There are no true ways of seeing the future. There is no way to be certain of what is to come. I cannot tell you whether or not Padme is going to die the way you saw. What I _can _tell you is that even the clearest visions can be proved false. I can also promise that I will help ensure Padme is kept healthy throughout her pregnancy, and that she is given the best possible treatment when the time to deliver the youngling comes. Padme is young, Anakin. Women don't die in childbirth on Coruscant."

Anakin relaxed somewhat. He took a deep breath. "Maybe you're right."

Obi-Wan nodded encouragingly. "Do not be afraid, Anakin. Your emotions will give you away."

Anakin nodded slowly. "I _will _try."

"We will not speak of this, except when we are alone. And you must not think about it during the day."

The other ran his fingers through his hair. "All right."

Obi-Wan put a hand on his student's shoulder. "Anakin. I'm glad you told me. You should go back to Padme now."

"Yeah…she's probably still up waiting for me." He stepped to the door; stopped; turned. "Thank you," he said awkwardly, before moving briskly down the hall.

Obi-Wan closed the door with a flick of his wrist and turned back to the window, stroking his beard thoughtfully. He didn't move the rest of the night; thinking, thinking...

* * *

A/N: Odd ending, I know...but I hope you like it. This isn't suggesting Anakin might not have turned to the Dark Side, succumbed to Palpatine, etc...I just wanted to write a scene in which Obi-Wan finds out.

Review?


End file.
